Dragon Information Guide
This guide explains how to use the Dragon Information Template to create an article on an original species/subspecies/breed of dragon. Only original DrARPG-specific breeds may be added, and these may only be added by their original creator(s) or owner(s). To complete the infobox, simply click the links in the title area of each field and you will be taken to a page which defines the fields and contains the options available for each. Write an introduction here, in this space, so that it appears at the top of the page. Make it brief—the substance should be in the body. Origin Talk about where the breed/species originates from (or where it is said to originate from). Also include information on the history of it and where it has gone since it was discovered. Taxonomy Here is the place to write about the type the dragon belongs to as well as the species, subspecies, breed, and strain—whatever is relevant. Remember that the types do not define a whole species. (Ie: "wyvern" is not a species.) If applicable, include what others they are capable of interbreeding with and the success of such breeding. Appearance Include the appearance of the dragon here, which generally includes all the following, as does the standard—difference being that standards tend to be more strict. Good information to have on their physical features is the hide (leather, scales, scutes, feathers, fur, etc...); build; proportions; weight, height, and length (average, minimum, maximum); coloration (colors, patterns, markings); and the carriage (gait) and stance (stack)—including the hold of the head/neck/wings. Standard The standard includes the features accepted for a breed/species by a council. This applies to the domestic and tame individuals and is used when assessing them for work, as breeding stock, for shows, and for sports. (Though there are instances where there may be no difference between the wild/feral population and the domestic/tamed.) When standards are set, they usually strive for the betterment of a dragon breed/species as a whole towards optimization for their intended purpose. (Ex: A dragon that is good at driving prey may be bred to be less inclined to attack and kill and creates a good herder.) The standard should mention which are the deviations from the desired standard, which of these deviations are faulted, and which result in disqualifications. The standard also takes into account the desired temperament—not just the physical features. Abilities Their physical, elemental, and magical abilities. May also include the weaknesses and strengths as well as defensive and offensive behavior. Behavior Information on things such as social behavior, communication, denning or nesting behavior, territorial behavior, nomadic behavior, migratory patterns, if they are diurnal or nocturnal, hunting, foraging, resource guarding behavior, and other instinctual behavior or habits.... You may also expand on their temperament here. It should include differences between the wild or feral and the domestic and tame individual, if there are any. Intelligence This is a good area to talk about their intelligence. Are they sentient or sapient or somewhere in between? In which aspects is their intelligence concentrated or augmented? In which aspects are they "lacking"? Reproduction When is their breeding season? What is their courtship and breeding behavior? Mateship and brooding behavior? Etc...? Include the incubation/gestation period and brood size (average, minimum, maximum). Genetics Here is where you may include information on the genetics, if there are any. Please state if they are optional or required, although it should be included in the original resource. A link to the original resource or a separate article for extensive genetic systems is recommended. Lifespan, Maturity, and Aging Include here their average, minimum, and maximum life expectancy; at which age they reach juvenile; and at which age they reach full physical and sexual maturity. State at which age they are capable of breeding (if before they become fully mature adults)—if you so desire. And then you can include things such as how they go on aging.... Diet You needn't simply state carnivore/herbivore/omnivore; you can mention what creatures they hunt or what vegetation they forage for. Habitat Include information on their biome, habitat, range, region.... However it is best. Domestication How well do they tame (if it is common practice to take wild or feral dragons; if there is a wild/feral variety)? Also include information on their train-ability (which applies to domestics; like some dog breeds are good companions, but difficult to train). Utility Include in what disciplines they excel, as within the infobox. Except that in this section, you also include the full utility/sports/shows participation list (even if they do not regularly work in or excel at a particular field). See Also Here is where you have footer notes linked to things such as the creator or owner's profile, the council (administration), and the official registry. Also include links to important information such as how to obtain a dragon, the breed (and breeding) rules and regulations, and activity/registration requirements.... If is also a good idea to link to the original material Category:Template_Guide